Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power control device for a cargo handling vehicle.
Related Background Art
As described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-56763, a power control device for a cargo handling vehicle that produces a control command for obtaining an engine speed corresponding to a depression operation amount of an accelerator pedal and controls an engine output torque in accordance with the control command is known as a power control device for a cargo handling vehicle according to the related art. Realization of fuel saving is strongly desired for the power control device for a cargo handling vehicle described above. Regarding hybrid cars, a technique for improving fuel economy by switching from a normal demand torque to a demand torque for fuel saving when an eco-mode switch is pressed is known as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-105532.